The Wolfblood Prince
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: The Prince of all vampires and wolfbloods has come to england
1. Chapter 1

OC's

Damien Michael Shade-Corvinus

Species: Wolfblood/lycan/werewolf/Corvinus/Vampire hybrid

Pack rank: Alpha male

Richard Hades Blake

Species: Wolfblood/lycan/Zombie hybrid

Pack rank: Beta male

Tallia Artemis Denaro Smith

Species: Wolfblood/lycan/vampire hybrid

Pack rank: Alpha female

Susan Persephone Kelly

Species: Wolfblood/lycan/zombie hybrid

Pack rank: Beta female

Type of story underworld/wolfblood crossover

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Smiths**

 **Meet**

 **The lone wolf**

 **Rhydian Morris**

The Smith family home outside of Stoney ridge England midnight

Maddie Smith and her god sister Talia Artemis Denaro sat in the living room watching T.V. when they heard a crash outside Maddie and Talia got up and went outside when they got outside they saw a wolf messing with the garbage "what are you doing" said Talia as her eyes turned blue and wolf like. The wolf turned and prepared to pounce Talia when the wolf pounced Talia moved and the wolf went into the cellar then Maddie locked the door the two went back inside turned off the T. V. Threw away their chip bags and went to bed.

The Smith home the next day.

"Mam, Aunt Emma" said Talia and Maddie simultaneously. "What we're ye doing last night" finished Maddie to her mother "just a bit of fun cubs" said Emma Smith to her daughter and goddaughter "you got out again" said Talia showing signs of reverting to her family's native French as her voice took on a slight French accent. Talia grabbed a piece of toast and jam with a few pieces of bacon and headed out taking her favorite route through the forest to hers and Maddie's school Bradington high when she smelt what smelt like a walking wolf corpse similar to her but with a musky male scent instead of a sweet female scent she followed it and found a boy dressed in black with black hair meditating when he turned around and Talia noticed he had ice blue eyes also similar to her own eyes the boy then got up and ran in the direction of town Talia followed him and saw him enter a giant four story mansion Talia noticed the time and used super speed to get to school on time.

Bradington high first period Maddie's POV

I was walking through the halls with my best friends Tom Okanawe and Shannon Kelly when we met up with Talia's friends Richard Blake who also happened to be Tom's god brother and Susan who was Shannon's cousin on her mom's side. When I saw Talia run in the school eyes glowing an icy blue color to represent her hybrid nature it was times like this that I'm glad that we told all our friends about our family's furry little problem, Talia came up to us and said "I think there's another hybrid in Stoney bridge" "why do you think that" asked Susan "because I was walking through the woods on my way to school when I smelled what smelled like werewolf vampire hybrid but instead of what you smell on me death and sweetness this smelled like death and musk" Talia said "so I followed it and found a boy in all black with black hair meditating he then turned around I think he sensed me and I saw that he had icy blue eyes similar to my own he then started running through the woods towards town I followed him to a four story house then came here" Talia finished. "I think we should go see this guy and find out why he's on our territory" said Maddie she and Talia then started sniffing the air as they smelt another wolfblood in school "do you smell that" asked Maddie "yeah" said Talia they found it coming from a young blonde boy a young orphan wolfblood said Talia "how do you know he's an orphan" said Maddie "look in his eyes" said Talia "he just has the look that everyone at the orphanage I lived in, in New York City like he's been everywhere and is waiting to leave again invite him to join our pack" said Talia.

Mr. Jefferies classroom two minutes later

"Alright everyone we have a new student, Rhydian Morris please come in" said Mr. Jefferies, "don't comment on how he smells like aunt Emma and uncle Daniel it will embarrass both you and him and he seems upset as it is since he had to move and days after the full moon are always bad ones for young male wolfbloods" said Talia to Maddie "alright" said Maddie Rhydian walked by them and the lesson continued on as usual till lunch.

Lunch room two hours later

Rhydian Morris sat at a table alone sketching pictures of wolves when the brunette girl and her friends came up to his table Rhydian put his sketches in his backpack "what do you want" asked Rhydian "we want to be friends with you" said the ginger haired girl, "we know what you are" said the brunette "you're like me" she said as her eyes turned amber "what Maddie means is do you want to come over to our house my godparents can answer any questions you may have" said the black haired girl "My name is Talia Artemis Denaro this is my god sister Madelyn Smith and our friends Tom Okanawe and his god brother Richard Hades Blake and Shannon Kelly and her cousin my best friend Susan Persephone Kelly" said Talia sure "thanks I guess" said Rhydian "I know you're an orphan" said Talia "how" asked Rhydian "your eyes tell the story" said Talia "we also think there is another wolfblood similar to me in town we were going to see him later would you like to come" asked Talia sure said Rhydian

Later the Smith family home

Maddie led her new friend and unbeknownst to her future mate into the house "mom dad this is Rhydian Morris he needs a pack can he join ours" asked Maddie "I don't know pet" said Emma "we don't really have the room to take in strays" they then heard a knock on the door Dan went to go answer then called Rhydian Talia told her godmother she sensed a mate bond between Rhydian and Maddie when they heard Rhydian social worker say that Rhydian had to be moved again and Emma said that Rhydian could live with them. "Well now that that's over I should tell you guys that there's another hybrid here" said Talia. Talia told her friends and Godparents where she saw the mysterious boy and they went to the mansion where Talia said she saw him. They arrived at the mansion went up to the door and knocked they heard someone coming down and a beautiful black hair woman dressed in a skin tight black leather bodysuit came down and answered the door "yes" she said in a slight English accent "excuse us ma'am" asked Daniel "but does a young boy live here" he asked "yes" said the women "my godson come in Damien Michael Corvinus there are some people here to see you" the woman called out "ok aunt Selene" a boy dressed in a red t-shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket came down "ah the other wolfbloods I sniffed out earlier" said the boy now named Damien "go get washed up Damien" said the woman now identified as Selene would you all like to stay for dinner "my godson loves meat, tonight I made Chicken for him so would you all like to join us" asked Selene "sure" said Dan, "but we wouldn't want to impose" said Emma "you're not imposing" said Selene "since we move often, Damien and I don't find time to make new friends and Damien avoids people because he likes to be alone so I take what friends I can get, For him especially I am trying to make him more social but he doesn't quite like to work with others".

The dining room

Rhydian, the smiths, Tom, Shannon, Richard, Susan, and Talia sat with Damien and Selene at the rather large dinner table "why do you guys live in a mansion if you travel a lot" asked Shannon you all are aware of the existence of vampires right asked Selene "yes" said Emma "well I came from a coven of vampires called death dealers and our mission for centuries was to hunt down a subspecies of wolfbloods called Lycans their more violent than the wild wolfblood and morwals you know of the weapons change but our mission remained the same hunt them down and kill them one by one back then I believed it to be a noble and successful campaign" said Selene. "Why" asked Maddie, "when I was younger my vampire sire Victor attacked my family and killed all except me and framed the Lycans for it and that's why I started hunting them then I fell in love with a Lycans named Michael corvin who was turned by Lucian the most feared lycan leader in history after Viktor killed Michael and I in turn killed him I fled Hungary and went to new York there I found my best friend Michelle shade nee Dracula her husband and her twin daughters Lindsey and Elizabeth Shade which I found odd because they had triplets I asked where my godson was and I found out that they gave him to an orphanage so I asked where he was and went and took him out we lived in new York for a while then the death dealers found me so I took Damien and we moved we went all around the united states and when we ran out of places there to hide we came here we lived in Liverpool, London, and most recently Manchester this house used to belong to the death dealers" said Selene.

After dinner

After dinner the guest finally left Damien liked the other kids well enough and they seemed to like him well enough but Damien was happy to finally be alone with his beloved aunt as his aunt in her black skin tight bodysuit he thought about the relationship between them what people call taboo and wrong they don't see it that way due in part to their immortal genes I walked up behind my godmother and grabbed her leather clad ass "auntie can we go to bed together" I said of course sweetie she said we went upstairs and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **wild wolfbloods and lycans**

The next day

I woke up in my aunt's bed with my aunt's head on my chest I got up and headed back to my room and got dressed in my school uniform with a leather jacket and went downstairs and saw aunt Selene cooking a meaty breakfast I went to the fridge grabbed two blood transfusion bags gave on too my aunt grabbed a piece of ham and put the blood in my thermos and went to school.

Bradington high

I walked into the school and went to Mr. Jeffries classroom I had my usual gothic/emo attitude what my friend Samuel Draconis calls my vampiric attitude which got him a punch in the face. Class Jeffries said this is our newest student Damien Corvinus.

Talia's POV

Damien walked in and had his darker than black attitude similar to my own. After Jeffries introduced him he sent Damien to sit next to Rhydian I could sense the alpha aura coming off of both Damien and Rhydian I knew they both must of been destined to become alpha males of their respective packs the a hour later the bell rang I saw Rhydian showing one of the beast posters to Damien I allowed myself to hear their conversation "is this you Damian" asked Rhydian "of course not" said Damian "I don't go out for early wolf runs" said Damian "see if it was a wild wolfblood or maybe a normal wolf" said Damien as he headed for his next class.

I went to the dark room and saw three new kids I went up to them "hi my name is Talia" I said, I'm Sally said the girl, I'm watch said the boy with glasses, I'm Adam said the boy with black hair we heard about a monster on the moors said Sally and a friend of ours is here said Adam what's your friend's name I asked Damien Corvinus said Adam, Damien I asked, you know him asked Watch yeah said talia he's a friend of mine what class do you have next I asked art said Sally well lucky for you me and Damien have that class next yes I got Damien's schedule from the school's website so I could keep an eye on him. I brought them to the art class and took a seat next to Damien when he looked up I told him about his supposed old friends so Adam, Watch, and Sally are here he said yeah I said damn he he said what's wrong I asked their not here to see me they want to see me transform into a hybrid he said why I asked when I was eleven and living in springville I met Adam, Sally, and Watch the town of springville was also known as spooksville because of weird things that happened there when my first transformation happened when I was twelve Adam, his girlfriend Anne Timbelton, Watch, and Sally saw me go into the forest and saw me transform the next day me and my godmother packed up and left spooksville and that was the last town in america we lived before we came to Britain they must have tracked me down again. Don't worry though they are no threat to us at the moment there just untamable curious souls said Damien oh and Sally also has an obsessive crush on me were Damien's last words as he got up and put his paintbrush away and turned in his painting. Which was of wolves and he came back and sat down.

 **The end of the day.**

Damien and his new friends left the school building and saw Jimi harassing Adam, Watch and Sally Rhydian and Damien went up and told Jimi to knock it off Adam, Watch and, Sally thanked and followed Damien. Damien can I talk to you and your godmother later asked Sally sure Sally I said Rhydian, Maddy, and Talia went back the Smith home tom and Richard went to their home shannon and Susan went to their home and Adam and Watch went to the house they shared with Sally and Anne I just somehow knew Anne was here probably because I smelt her scent all over Adam (that lucky man). I led Sally back to my house she looked nervous actually not like curious little Sally I knew in spooksville we got to my house and we went inside and met my godmother aunt selene Sally wants to talk to us I told her alright bring her to the living room I did and my aunt came in and sally asked if we remember the vampire incident when she and watch were turned into vampires and remember how we thought killing her would make me human again she asked yeah I said well she said it turns out we were too late for me the others were turned back but I wasn't. how I asked watch isn't still a vampire is he no the length is different for everyone for me the time limit to get a cure was half an hour. That's a stupid rule ah yes I forgot that said aunt Selene well Sally if you need help all you need to do is ask I said thanks Damien she said well I should get home. She said, Sally left the house and went home. Well Damien the sun is still out so we should rest she said as walked up to Damien and grabbed the bulge in his jeans but first let's get a bath going said the vampire alright loving aunt said Damien as he made his way upstairs stripped down and turned on some warm water when a very naked Selene well beloved ready said selene yes he said the two vampires then got in and washed up after that they got up and got their robes on went to the master bedroom. The pure vampire and half breed vampire took off their robes and got in bed Damien laid his head on his godmothers breast and stuck the nipple in his mouth and allowed his fang to Pierce it and let the breast milk and blood flow into his mouth as he and his aunt slept till the night fell.

Night

Damien woke up as the night fell. Damien went down stairs still naked since he couldn't sense anyone else in the house and he saw his naked godmother making dinner. Damien sniffed the air aunt selene there's a lycan and a wild wolf blood in the woods said Damien as he got dressed I'm going to kill the lycan Damien said be careful said Selene I will.

Damien's Pov

I went out following the lycan scent and found it and adam , Watch, Sally,Anne, Tom, Richard, Shannon, Maddy, Rhydian, Susan, and Talia, I snuck behind the lycan got my gun loaded with liquid silver bullets and shot six of twelve rounds into him try to pick these out I whispered. I then heard a helicopter above me guy get over here I said now my friends came over black ops guys came out of the helicopter and got the lycans body and they were gone. Who were they asked tom they're secret agents who work for the first and strongest immortal Alexander Corvinus father of Marcus Corvinus the first vampire,and William Corvinus the first lycan I said we left and headed back to the smith house and went our seperate ways.


End file.
